Frightening Realizations
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: One night at the Lake of Rage, after they accidentally scare someone, a Banette, Gardevoir, Cacturne, Nidoking, Tyranitar, and Bronzong realize that there are many Pokemon far more frightening than themselves. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Just OCs.


Welcome to my first fanfiction involving my Pokémon team!

Join Nero the Nidoking, Rexon the Tyranitar, Cactos the Cacturne, Divine the Gardevoir, Ding-Dong the Bronzong, and Charon the Banette in an intellectual discussion about the more frightening side of Pokémon.

**000**

After a long day, Zee, a young Pokémon trainer, decided to stay at a Pokémon Center for the night. Zee had travelled all the way from Sinnoh to Johto in that one day. He let out all of his Pokémon so they could do as they please in Mahogany Town. And so, Nero the Nidoking, Rexon the Tyranitar, Cactos the Cacturne, Ding-Dong the Bronzong, Divine the Gardevoir, and Charon the Banette decided to take a night out on the town.

Of course, they had all decided it wouldn't be best for them to stay in the town when Charon accidentally scared the living daylights out of an old lady.

So, the team of six decided to go and sit by the Lake of Rage, far away from people. This was fine, as Rexon, Cactos, and Nero disliked being in cities and towns anyway.

"I still don't get why we have to hang out here," grumbled Charon, his red eyes glowing with annoyance.

"Because we're an intimidating bunch," said Cactos crushingly. "Just look at yourself, Charon. Are you SURPRISED that you scared that lady?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Banette asked, folding his arms.

Cactos sighed. "You are possessed doll that was given up by its owner, that carries a soul with his body that lusts for revenge against the child that threw you away. You are what they call 'nightmare fuel.'"

The Banette growled. "Well, look at yourself!"

"Me?" asked Cactos.

"You're a four foot tall dark scarecrow that's made out of a cactus. You stalk travelers in the desert until they're exhausted and unable to defend themselves. And you say I'M creepy?"

"I think Cacturne's are rather attractive," remarked Divine, winking at Cactos. Cactos glared at her in annoyance.

"You would," said Nero, shaking his purple head.

"It's not just you two," said Ding-Dong. "Rexon and Nero are both pretty intimidating."

"I PERSONALLY think I'm as gentle as a Mareep," said Rexon, offended.

"You're a Tyranitar. You're big, tall, and mean looking. People are going to be afraid of you."

"That's the issue with normal people," said Divine, shrugging. "They judge Pokémon by appearances, not by personality…it's rather sad, really."

"Well…we're not even some of the scariest Pokémon out there!" yelled Charon, throwing his hands up.

"Oh? What do YOU think is scary?" asked Ding-Dong.

Charon paused for a moment, then grinned. "Jynx."

They all thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, Jynx IS pretty scary," agreed Nero.

But Rexon shook his head. "I've got a better one. How about Dusknoir? Big black hole in its stomach."

Divine scoffed. "It looks ridiculous. It's fat, with a giant face on its stomach."

"Then what scares you?" retorted Rexon.

"How about Ariados?" commented Divine. She shivered. "Seeing a giant spider like that on your ceiling in the middle of the night…ew."

"That would be pretty scary," admitted the Bronzong beside her.

"I've got one that'll trump you all," said Cactos, tipping his hat down. "Hypno."

"Yeah, Hypno," said Charon, nodding. "That creepy thing kidnaps children after it hypnotizes them."

"And Drowzee eats their dreams," said the Nidoking, shuddering.

"Y'see?" said Charon. "We really AREN'T so scary when you think about it."

After a while, the Pokémon began to list more Pokémon that were frightening.

"How about Gengar?" said Divine. "Gengars and Haunters eat SOULS…why do so many trainers have them?"

"I know…I only go after one kid, not try and destroy everyone I meet!" said Charon angrily. "Yet I get the bad rap."

"And apparently Gorebyss likes to drain prey of all of their bodily fluids," stated Nero, looking at Zee's Pokedex.

"You brought his Pokedex?" asked Rexon.

"Yep."

"Now that I think about it, Huntail and Relicanth are both creepy," said Ding-Dong. "They both live down at the bottom of the ocean…imagine you're down in the deep and dark and one of THOSE comes out at you."

Cactos rolled his eyes. "If you're scared of anything that's in the water, be scared of Gyarados."

"Gyarados?" snorted Nero.

"Why would we fear those?" asked Rexon. "They're easy!"

"Really? Because they're found in almost every body of water in the entire region," said Cactos. "Imagine your just in a little pond, swimming around. You look underwater, and that THING comes out to get you."

Divine and Ding-Dong both shuddered. But Rexon and Nero were still laughing.

"Not scary, man," said Nero, chuckling.

"Come with me," ordered the Cacturne, leading them over to a small rowboat. Both Rexon and Nero followed him, getting in the boat hesitantly (they didn't want to sink). Cactos rowed them out to the center of the Lake of Rage.

"Stick your head in the water and look down," said Cactos. Both Rexon and Nero obeyed. They stared. While there were a bunch of Magikarp in the water, they saw around one hundred Gyarados swimming around in the depths of the lake. Some of them were even larger than normal. And they were only in the MIDDLE of the lake.

Nero and Rexon both pulled their heads out of the water.

"Well?" asked Cactos, smirking.

"L-let's get out of the water," suggested Nero, shuddering.

Back on shore, Ding-Dong, Divine, and Charon were still talking about scary Pokémon.

"Drifloon steals kids and drags them to hell, according to legend," Charon was saying.

"That doesn't top Hypno, though," argued the Gardevoir.

"How about Houndoom?" said Ding-Dong. "If it burns you, you never heal. And then there's Absol, who causes disasters."

"Gyarados," said Nero, shivering, sitting back beside his friends. Cactos was grinning.

"Any new examples that we missed?" asked the Scarecrow Pokémon.

"How about Rotom?" asked Rexon. "It could possess anything and try to kill you."

"But Rotom isn't a murderous Pokémon, unlike Banette," pointed out Divine. Charon glared at her.

"It's true and you know it," said Divine, hands on her hips.

"Hoppip," said Ding-Dong.

"Hoppip?" asked Charon incredulously.

"Even I can't see a reason for that," agreed Cactos.

"Look into their eyes…they don't have souls," whispered Ding-Dong.

"Oh, did they all meet a hungry Gengar?" joked the Banette.

"Alakazam is scary," said Divine. "They're as smart as super computers…they could take over the world."

"Unless a bunch of Dark types sucker punched them," said Rexon, high fiving Cactos.

"Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats," said Nero. "They're all huge…imagine THAT coming to get you."

"How about Gliscor and Gligar?" argued Cactos. "They can fly into your face AND sting you."

"Seviper and Arbok," said Divine, shaking her head.

"Glalie," said Charon. "It freezes you, then eats you up."

"That would be rather frightening," admitted Rexon. "After all, it's a giant face coming to get you."

"Steelix and Onix anyone?" suggested Cactos.

"Well, Steelix maybe, but Onix is a pushover," said Divine.

"Pinsir is creepy as hell," said Nero with shudder. "Look at that mouth."

"Giratina," said the Bronzong.

"Darkrai," argued the Tyranitar.

"Darkrai isn't that bad…just gives you nightmares, like every other Pokémon we've been talking about," said Nero.

"Doesn't Porygon give people seizures?" ask Charon.

"I heard that that incident was a Pikachu," said Ding-Dong, shaking his head.

And so, it continued.

"Beedrill."

"Kabutops."

"Omastar."

"Magcargo."

"Crawdaunt."

"Kingler."

"Spiritomb."

Then Charon froze. "I've figured it out…the scariest Pokémon ever," said the Banette, shuddering.

"What is it?" asked Divine.

"It's…horrible…and…I don't want to say it…," muttered Charon.

"What?" asked Rexon, looking worried.

"It's…it's…it's…"

"What?" asked Cactos. Even the normally calm Cacturne sounded scared.

"BIDOOOOOOOOF!" screamed Charon.

The other five Pokémon screamed (well, Ding-Dong just looked horrified, actually). Far away, two Ariados heard the noise.

"Holy shit, what do you think that is?"

"Some scary Pokémon…do you think it's a Jigglypuff or something?"

**000**

None of the Pokémon slept that night, but during the next day, they all felt better. Zee had left Mahogany town to go and visit some of his friends in Ecruteak City. On the way, a trainer stopped him.

"Hey you! Let's battle!" shouted the young boy. He looked like a camper…

"You're on!" shouted Zee. "Send out your Pokémon first!"

"You got it! This'll be a double battle!" shouted the kid. Charon and Cactos smirked at each other, while Nero and Rexon laughed. This would be over quick.

"Go…Bidoof!" shouted the kid. Out came the brown beaver Pokémon.

"HI GUYS!" shouted the beaver. Everyone except Ding-Dong screamed and ran away.

Ding-Dong rolled his eyes. Cowards.

"And my second Pokémon is…HOPPIP!"

Hoppip emerged from the Poke ball and smiled at Ding-Dong. "Hi!"

The Bronzong fainted.

**000**

Am I the only the one who's realized that a SHIT TON of the Pokémon in the games are creepy as hell? Well, if I didn't, I decided to make everyone aware. I guess I'll be the cause if you can't look at a Gyarados or Ariados the same way again. THE DARK SIDE OF THE POKÉMON FRANCHISE. DUN DUN DUN!

Seriously though, Gyarados is like the second scariest Pokémon to me (after that damn Banette). You go swimming in ANY water in the Pokémon game, put on your goggles, and look down.

Twenty-foot long blue sea monster is swimming up to get you.

THAT IS SCARY SHIT!

The Hoppip was a joke but…BIDOOF….BIDOOOOOOOOF!

Anyways, hope you like this fanfic. For every review we get, we throw a Bidoof at my team (and a Hoppip at Ding-Dong, of course)


End file.
